Distracción II
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Sakuno x Ryoma... el anhelo de volverlo a ver...oneshot


Distracción II 

-Tú me quieres…- habló el muchacho un poco sorprendido.

-S…sí.- respondió tímidamente una jovencita.

El joven se llevó una mano a los cabellos.

-O sea…yo te gusto…-volvió a repetir.

-Aha…- contestó ella con el rubor de su rostro en tonos más fuertes.

Él cerró los ojos y colocó una mano en su mentón.

-Tienes ese tipo de sentimientos… por mí…- por tercera vez habló el chico frente a ella, avergonzándola más de lo que ya estaba.

-Sí…Ryoma-kun….- dijo esta tapando su mirar con su flequillo de cabello.

El joven de ojos dorados como de gato miró con infantilismo a la muchacha. Estaba de pie junto a ella en el portón principal del colegio. La mano que estaba posaba en su mentón bajo hasta esconderse en un bolsillo del pantalón negro, la otra mano, en el hombro, sostenía su maleta.

No tenía ni idea del como había llegado a esta situación.

Un cielo anaranjado presente en la ciudad.

Las sombras de ambos estudiantes eran proyectadas largamente en el suelo y un viento frío comenzaba a hacerse presente, provocando escalofríos en la muchacha, cuya falda corta danzaba por la ventisca.

El frío cesó.

-Me amas… Ryusaki?

----------

El sol estaba en lo alto en la mañana de ese día. Radiante y espectacular. Un cielo clarísimo y lleno de pomposas nubes blancas. Fresco, cálido y abrigador. Perfecto.

En los suburbios de la ciudad, en una casa de ambiente acogedor, una muchacha dormía plácidamente cubierta por deliciosas sábanas que enrollaban su figura con delicadeza, parecían no querer dejarla ir.

Sus largos cabellos castaños se perdían por su espalda y el inicio de esa tela que aún cubría su cuerpo, con un rostro angelical que sería un crimen intentar molestar, Sakuno Ryusaki iba a llegar tarde en su primer día como alumna de preparatoria.

Perdida en un profundo sueño, Ryusaki había logrado vencer al despertador y dormir media hora más de lo debido, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, le había avisado de su retraso. Sólo los rayos de luz que se infiltraban por una cortina descuidadamente abierta, la percataban de que había amanecido.

Abrió con pesadez y lentitud sus ojos. Dejando que el par de irises rojizos se acostumbraran a la claridad del día. Buscó con la vista, después de haberse estirado para quitarse el sueño, el reloj despertador que estaba ubicado a su lado, en la mesa de noche.

Lo tomó entre sus manos.

Los rubíes por ojos se abrieron de par en par y de su boca salió un grito que alertó a los demás habitantes de la residencia que la jovencita había despertado.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, ES MUY TARDE!

Vistiéndose como pudo, Sakuno bajó las escaleras a zancadas. Su cabello sin cepillar y aún sin acomodarse el uniforme, ella saludó a sus padres con respeto y linda sonrisa. Luego de un apresurado desayuno, se dispuso a ir a la escuela.

--------

-Hoy va a llover.- habló burlonamente un hombre de apariencia desaliñada a un joven que lo miraba muy seriamente, casi desafiante.

-Cállate papá.- respondió con desgano.

-Querido, por favor no molestes a Ryoma.- la voz solemne pero dulce de una mujer se escuchó desde la otra habitación. Nanjiroh, esposo de esta, meditó un segundo antes de repicar.

-Pero Rinko…-dijo fingiendo súplica.- ¿No te parece extraño que nuestro "queridísimo hijo" se haya despertado tan temprano…y maravillosamente por sí solo?

El aludido frunció el ceño con disgusto y se contuvo de dar un golpe a la mesa. Pero luego, no pudo evitar ablandar el rostro y sonrojarse debido al comentario que realizó su madre.

-Al contrario, deberíamos estar orgullosos y contentos, no crees Nanjiroh? Ryoma esta creciendo, ya es todo un alumno de preparatoria y un prominente deportista.- la mujer hizo su aparición tras el marco de la puerta. Una encantadora sonrisa por parte de ella para su hijo hizo que este, tapara su rostro avergonzado.

-Mamá…- habló el joven, de reflejos verdes en el cabello, en voz baja.

Con una risita, la madre de Echizen cruzó el lumbral con dirección a la cocina, dejando al prodigio príncipe junto con el veterano samurai del tenis.

Una mirada maliciosa se cruzó con una peligrosamente desafiante.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo.- advirtió el muchacho de dorados ojos a su padre, quien le devolvía el ver con fingida expresión de estar ofendido.

-Habrá algo más que agregar acaso? – respondió este con descarada sonrisa antes de empezar a desayunar. Dio un último vistazo a su hijo e hizo una exagerada negación con la cabeza.

Esto desconcertó y molesto más al joven.

-Me largo.- soltó de repente, parándose de la mesa y sin terminar de comer. Cogió su maleta y se acomodó el calzado. Con mochila al hombro, se dispuso a irse. Mas…volvió.- Adiós mamá.- gritó de la puerta y antes de escuchar algún tercer comentario, se marchó.

Rinko sonrió para sí misma mientras que el esposo aguantaba las ganas de estallar de risa. Escuchó el portazo de la puerta al cerrarse y suspiró pesadamente…

-Definitivamente…hoy lloverá.

-¿Dijiste algo Nanjiroh? – preguntó la mujer con ingenuidad genuina.

-Nada, nada…- respondió el hombre y siguió desayunando. Ella lo miró y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado. El hombre vestido de monje paró en acción. Su mujer había recostado su cabeza en el hombro confortable de su marido.

Sonrió.

-Me alegro que regresáramos…extrañaba Japón…extrañaba esto.

------

Pétalos de cerezo caían en el asfalto cubriéndolo casi en su totalidad. Calles transitadas de personas que iban a sus trabajos, de compras o de alumnos retrasados, hacían que Sakuno Ryusaki demorase más en llegar a su destino.

Tenía diez minutos para llegar.

Y quince cuadras más por recorrer, además del parque principal y de mayor tamaño de la ciudad.

-Genial…genial…-repetía mentalmente con dificultad. Corría con todo lo que sus fuerzas le brindaban a su menudo cuerpo.

No era ninguna atleta, pero en situaciones desesperadas, pareciese que su cuerpo lograba acciones que en un estado normal jamás hubiese sido capaz de efectuar. En este caso, correr si tropezarse y caer dolorosamente.

Atravesó a prisa el parque, saltando todos obstáculos que se cruzaban en su camino. Su vestimenta, que aún no se había arreglado, se desordenaba cada vez más. Su cabello, largo y sedoso, estaba en una coleta caída. Debía ponerse presentable en su primer día…pero al paso que iba, no sería capaz.

Aminoró su marcha cuando hubo divisado la entrada de la preparatoria. Se detuvo y recuperó aliento, llevándose una mano al pecho y exhalando con cansancio.

-Por fin…por fin…- habló entrecortadamente.

Asegurándose que nadie la estuviese viendo, se arregló la blusa de mangas cortas y acomodó el moño del cuello. Colocó la falda en la posición original y peinó con sus dedos su cabello. No era muy trabajoso dado a los dóciles de las mismas hebras.

Había mantenido su cabello a la misma altura que cuando estaba pequeña, simplemente ahora había desecho las trenzas, trayéndolo suelto. Viéndose más femenina y delicada. Sólo, para no olvidarse de esos días de niñez, aún conservaba ese broche de cabello en su lugar fijo.

Se encaminó, esta vez con paso más tranquilo, a la escuela. Feliz de haber llegado a tiempo, divisó a lo lejos una figura que se le hacía familiar.

Una sonrisa se mostró de pronto.

-Tomoka-chan! – gritó y se acercó a la jovencita, quien al escuchar su nombre volteó extrañada.

Pronto su confusión pasó a alegría cuando vio a su amiga acercársele.

-Sakuno-chan, como has estado! – dijo esta a la castaña, abrazándola cariñosamente.

Ryusaki devolvió el abrazo y contestó.- Bien, muy bien. Y tú?

-Como siempre!- respondió en sonrisa.- No te parece genial, Sakuno? Ya somos alumnas de preparatoria, unos años más y estaremos en la universidad.- comenzó a hablar su compañera con efusividad.

La de ojos rojizos asentía la cabeza sin dejar que la sonrisa abandonase su rostro.

-Aún falta mucho para eso, Tomoka.

-Jejeje es cierto.

-Apresurémonos, sino vamos a llegar tarde.- la de cabello largo castaño habló, tomando de la mano a su amiga. Esta frunció el ceño pero siguió sonriéndole.

-Ahh no Sakuno, no me vengas con esas, que tú eres la que siempre llega tarde.- rió haciendo sonrojar levemente a la jovencita.

-"Pensé que no se había dado cuenta"- pensó para sí Ryusaki antes de seguir a su amiga que se había adelantado en su camino a la escuela.- Tomoka-chan! espérame!

--------

Caminó despreocupadamente por las calles. De vez en cuando apartaba algún pétalo de cerezo que caía en su cabello o en la punta de su nariz. El mal humor se le había pasado un poco y ahora sólo se concentraba en llegar a tiempo.

Aunque eso le había costado menos tiempo de sueño, adormitándolo poco a poco.

Su mente divagaba en absurdos pensamientos cuando escuchó la campanilla de una bicicleta justo detrás de él. La voz masculina lo despertó antes de que chocase contra un alumbrado de luz.

-Hey Ryoma, ten más cuidado.- le dijo un joven alto, cogiéndolo de la mochila y evitando que se diese el golpe.

El chico volteó con cara somnolienta.

-Oh Momoshiro…eres tú…- soltó sin más, el joven.

Este le devolvió el ver extrañado.- Cualquiera agradece. Buenos días, que te pasa, Ryoma? – preguntó, soltándolo.

El de ojos ámbar le miró sin interés, acomodándose la mochila en la espalda.- Iba…distraído, eso es todo.- continuó caminado.

Con desconfianza, Takeshi lo alcanzó acompañándolo en el camino.

-Que tal las vacaciones? – preguntó como tema de conversación.

-Bien.- respondió simple el tenista.

-No fuiste a ningún lado? – volvió a hablar el alto muchacho.

-No, a ninguno.

-Conociste algo nuevo?

-No, nada interesante.

-Alguna chica?

-No.

Momoshiro Takeshi suspiró pesadamente, bajando de su bicicleta.- El mismo, sigue siendo el mismo.

-Y tú Momo? – preguntó de repente el joven frente a él.

-Ah?

-Tus vacaciones…que tal? – habló fingiendo interés para no decepcionar al muchacho.

Takeshi sonrió.

-Bien, digamos que he estado viéndome con una persona.- un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del tenista.

-Tachibana? – adivinó Ryoma con dejo de sorpresa avergonzando a su compañero. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostró en el rostro de Echizen. Momoshiro desvió la mirada muy nervioso.

-Si, si, he estado saliendo con ella- habló rápidamente.- Es una chica realmente sorprendente, muy madura además de hermosa. Pequeña, frágil, encantadora…- y siguió y siguió hablando sin darse cuenta que el príncipe yacía doblando la esquina.

Muy cerca de la entrada del colegio, habiendo asegurado que llegaría a tiempo, el alto tenista alcanzó a su amigo de ojos dorados. Nuevamente el timbre de las campanillas de la bicicleta le alertó.

-Oi Ryoma, porque no me esperaste. Eso no se le hace a un amigo- dijo en forma de reprenda Takeshi.

-No es mi culpa… que sueñes despierto.- lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-La envidia Ryoma…la envidia.- riéndose, contestó el muchacho de ojos violetas.

-Hmp.-miró al frente, obviando la respuesta del sujeto.

-Echizen, escucha cuando tu sempai te esté hablando…- comentó molesto.

Un reojo por contestación.

-Mada mada dane…Momo-sempai.

-------

El salón del nuevo año estaba repleto, lindos uniformes de verde oscuro color deslumbraban en las jovencitas y los varones mostraban su porte en elegantes uniformes negros. Muchos de los alumnos estaban de pie dentro de los salones, conversando y uno que otro saludaba a los compañeros que en las vacaciones no habían podido ver.

A Ryusaki le pasaba eso. Varias alumnas estaban alrededor suyo y de su inseparable compañera. Algunas de ellas eran miembros del selecto club de admiradoras que habían fundado Osakada. Al parecer compartían información sobre el ídolo al que tanto admiraban. La de largo cabello llegó a percibir que se pasaban entre sí fotografías de aquel conocido muchacho.

Una pizca de celos la invadió.

Por fin habían podido arreglar su cabello, ya no estaba en la coleta caía sino en una media cola que dejaba que su cabello compartiera parte de su espalda y pecho. Se veía bien, pero para sí jamás se atrevería a presumir de ella misma.

Un tumulto se hizo en la puerta del salón, varias jovencitas se habían reunido y daban grititos de emoción. Ryusaki se asomó logrando entender el porque de tal conmoción.

Los seleccionados del club de tenis de la escuela se abrían paso en el pasillo provocando suspiros a las muchachas ahí presentes.

-¿Los nuevos titulares?-preguntó la jovencita al notar rostros nuevos en aquel grupo.

-Sí.- respondió Tomoka.- Recuerda que varios de los antiguos titulares se graduaron el año pasado…Tezuka-san, Fuji-san, Oishi-kun…Inui-san…Eiji-kun…-continuó la joven.

-Ah…primera vez que se presentan…no? Los nuevos…-dudó, en tono desanimado.

-Siii….pero no se comparan al verdadero equipo que formó Seishun Gakuen en los tiempos de torneo.- con alegre tono, alentó ella a su compañera.

Sakuno sonrió.- Yeah.

Pronto el tumulto se esparció dado a que varios profesores se habían dado cuenta del escándalo formado, y por medio de amenazas lograron que los alumnos regresaran a sus respectivas aulas.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando un muchacho de reflejos verdosos en su cabello entró en el salón, se sentó en una carpeta, y en silencio, se acomodó a dormir. Todos regresaron a sus puestos en aquella pequeña aula. Los presenten examinaron al que sería su tutor de año. Críticas por parte de los muchachos, delirios de las jovencitas.

-Bienvenidos.- saludó el hombre.- Este el inicio de un nuevo año escolar. Espero que todos pongan de su empeño.-dijo animado.-Iniciaré con los cambios de puesto…

--------

-Neee…Echizen está en nuestra aula…-comentó una muchacha al oír al susodicho ser nombrado.

-Que felicidad.- agregó otra sonrojada, miró de reojo al muchacho que estaba recostado en el que sería su nuevo puesto.- Me alegro que haya vuelto en el verano!- comentó emocionada.

Una jovencita de rojiza miraba trataba de no prestar atención a lo dicho por sus compañeras. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, después de todo era amiga de la máxima seguidora del tenista. Sonrió para sí misma, le alegraba profundamente que el muchacho estuviera en su salón, que estuviera de nuevo con ella.

Pero, no pasaba de una simple emoción. Realmente estaba muy feliz.

El profesor comenzó la sesión del día, tomando a los alumnos por sorpresa cuando decidió de repente tomarles un examen para medir exactamente con lo que tendría que trabajar para este año. Hubo muchas quejas, los varones lo odiaron y las muchachas…aún deliraban.

Echizen miraba con aburrimiento su pedazo de papel, leyó con lentitud el título: "Prueba de Conocimientos Generales". Suspiró, en sus vacaciones se había dedicado a entrenar, no había abierto un libro de no ser revistas especializadas en deportes, más exacto en tenis. Si le preguntaran por esa materia, no tardaría en responder pero…no era así. Decidió no mirar más la hoja. Pensó en echarse sobre ella y dormir lo que no había dormido para venir temprano, pero optó por examinar a sus compañeros de aula.

Sonrió levemente pero con alivio al percatarse de que Satoshi Horio no estaba en el mismo salón con él. Posiblemente, este sería un año tranquilo.

Continuó observando, muchos rostros le eran desconocidos. Claro, con su memoria, eso era normal. Reconoció casi con espanto a la supuesta líder del club de admiradoras que tanto ignoraba pero que en el fondo servía para agrandar su ya de por sí enorme ego. Por más que intentó, no recordó su nombre…

Unos dos puestos detrás de ella, se encontraba una joven que parecía hacerle familiar. Largo cabello castaño tapaba parte del rostro de la joven, evitando así que el tenista supiera quien es. Volvió sus ojos de dorado color a la hoja de papel.

-"Demonios…- pensó.- no he escrito ni mi nombre…"

-------

Las primeras horas de la mañana habían pasado y por fin llegó el receso. Muchas jovencitas salieron en grupo, animadas, a hacer rondas para almorzar. Sólo Sakuno y Osakada fueron las únicas que prefirieron buscar un lugar apartado para poder conversar.

Caminaron detrás de la escuela y encontraron, bajo la sombra de un árbol, un lugar cómodo donde comer. Abrieron sus cajas de almuerzo y luego de intercambiar porciones, se dedicaron a comer. Al terminar, quedándoles aún tiempo, se pusieron a platicar sobre las personas que estaban en su grado y sobre el examen. De lo que no conversaron fue del muchacho que se sentaba tras de ellas, cuyos cabellos verdes una recordaba fervientemente y que, cuya mirada felina estuvo posada detenidamente en una que ni siquiera había notado aquella atención.

-Será mejor volver.- habló la castaña a su compañera.

-Está bien, déjame guardar esto.- acomodó en el pañuelo su caja y se coloco de pie.- Lista.- dijo en sonrisa, la cual la muchacha respondió de igual manera.

Caminaron tranquila y sonrientemente. Ryusaki iba delante de Tomoka, así que no pudo ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga. La muchacha de rojizo cabello miraba el suelo por donde caminaba. Ella si se había percatado del príncipe del tenis en su aula. Con pena, había notado, el como su querida amiga ni siquiera quiso mencionarle. ¿Es que acaso, aquel gusto que compartía ellas, se había desvanecido?

¿Era probable que, aquel vínculo de amistad que se había fortalecido debido a su admiración mutua por aquel muchacho, se había desecho? Quería negarlo pero, su querida Sakuno así se lo demostraba…y ella, Tomoka Osakada presidenta del club de admiradoras del tenista más popular de Seigaku, hubiera sido capaz de conceder por sobre todas las cosas que fuese su mejor amiga quien se convirtiese en…lo que sea… del tenista.

"Si es ella, entonces está bien"- solía pensar para solidificar su creencia y jamás titubear.

Todo por la amistad.

Pero ahora, siendo ya alumnas de preparatoria, que sus sentimientos ya deberían estar claros; ella parecía haber olvidado por completo las ilusiones por el amor inalcanzable y había preferido, al parecer, resignarse en perder las fantasías…en crecer.

Ni siquiera le había dicho palabra alguna sobre el regreso del príncipe en el verano de ese año. Tampoco le explicó el porqué de su ausencia el día que se le hizo la fiesta de bienvenida a Echizen. Por más que ella se lo exigió, su amiga, la de en ese entonces de trenzas sólo replicaba sencillamente:

-"Que bueno que haya regresado"

Movió a ambos lados su cabeza, sus cabellos rozaron sus mejillas. Extrañaba sus coletas…

Miró la espalda de Sakuno, el cabello lacio suelto y el moño rosa que delicadamente sostenía un par de gruesas hebras. La persona que tenía al frente no era más la niña tímida y nerviosa.

Osakada, no sabía a quien tenía de frente.

El dejo de tristeza permaneció en su rostro hasta que llegaron al salón. Ryusaki ni se percató de ello. La despidió en su puesto y fue a ubicarse en el suyo mas, antes de sentarse, miró de reojo a una persona, al muchacho que miraba al infinito desde la ventana. Sonrió para sí, él no ha cambiado. Pudo notarlo con una mirada.

Había querido evitar mirarle, había querido no sonreír al escuchar su nombre ni tampoco había querido mencionarle. No quería que, quienes la rodeaban pensaran que la alumna de preparatoria Sakuno Ryusaki, no había podido olvidar al amor de sus días de porrista en la escuela primaria.

No era por negar su amor a él sino más bien, a no compartir su amor con los demás. El hablar de sus ilusiones era algo que se lo reservaba para ella. La admiración nada precavida que había tenido de niña siempre le provocaban sonrojos y tartamudeos, sólo talvez para disminuir un poco eso, se permitió el gusto de guardarse en lo más profundo de su ser ese cariño al muchacho de dorado mirar. Como se mencionó antes, para no compartirlo con nadie.

Aún lo contemplaba, sintió como las mejillas se tornaban tibias y eso fue alarma para dejar de ver y voltearse.

-"Sólo un poco más"- pensó.- "Es, después de todo, …mi querido Ryoma-kun…"- una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus mejillas se cubrían de un rosa color.

Como si los pensamientos lo hubiesen hechizado, Echizen giró su rostro en dirección hacia la muchacha. Todo por instinto, algo le llamaba. La mirada rojiza recibió cual shock la ambarina del joven. Un ver hipnotizante dominaba a la sorprendida.

Ryusaki al verse descubierta, sin ser nada disimulada, dio media y vuelta y; se sentó casi robóticamente. El muchacho sólo optó por parpadear confundido ante la reacción de la jovencita.

¿En dónde había visto ese rostro..?

Osakada que desde su puesto observó todo, sonrió ligeramente.

Quizás se había equivocado después de todo.

Luego volteó a atender al profesor que había ingresado al aula un poco agitado. Hizo una mueca al comentario que hizo este sobre una nueva maestra que le había estado siguiendo y comenzó con la lección.

La de cabello castaño casi rojizo y que en su dulce infancia usada coletas, no dejo de sonreír en toda la clase complacida y por sobretodo, feliz.

-------

Sus cabellos brillaban en diferentes tonos verduscos. El ocaso caía sobre él cual cortina, ensombreciendo su rostro pero tiñendo las hebras de su cabello de distintos matices. Él ni lo notaba, descansaba tranquilamente a la sombra del único árbol que había podido encontrar apartado de toda la escuela. Y era el único lugar, cabe mencionar, en donde se podía ver claramente las canchas de tenis que tanto añoraba.

Las veía lejanas, un sitio imperturbable para muchos pero jamás para él. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras las observabas, no habían cambiado en nada. Sintió el gran impulso de ir hacia ellas, tomar una raqueta cualquiera, que importaba y enfrentarse con cualquiera de los-

…

La seriedad invadió su rostro. No, ya no podía enfrentarse con ninguno de aquellos sujetos. Todos, habían dejado ya sus años de estudiantes y habían seguido con sus vidas. Probablemente aún sigan practicando el deporte pero, ninguno tiene el sueño al cual aspira él.

Campeón mundial.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia desde su posición sentada. Talvez algún día, no muy lejano, podría jugar con los veteranos en aquellas canchas que los habían visto crecer como deportistas y como personas.

Nuevos retos le esperaban, nuevos contrincantes, los cuales derrotaría con facilidad, y próximos torneos. Porque si de él se tratara, jamás abandonaría el tenis. Se lo había prometido a sus compañeros, a sí mismo y a …

-"El número uno…de todo el mundo…"- recordó esa vez en el aeropuerto, a la muchachita de trenzas cuyo rostro vacilaba entre el olvido pero que cuyas palabras habían calado profundamente en él.

Jamás le dio las gracias como se debía, ella tampoco se las pidió.

-"¿Qué habrá sido de esa niña?" – preguntó para sí.

Con esa inquietud y con la vista aún puesta en las canchas lejanas, adormitándose poco a poco, cayó en profundo sueño.

Quizá esta vez no soñaría con ganar torneos, ni competir contra los más grandes; sólo se permitiría esta vez, soñar con esos días en los que Seishun Gakuen rebozaba de vida y en los que él jugaría los partidos más importantes, contra sus sempais, sus amigos. Y dentro de ese sueño, una figura se escabulló, brindándole ánimos y velando siempre por su bien.

Esa figura siempre se asomaba en sus sueños, cualesquiera que fueran, estaba presente. Y a él le agradaba. La figura sin rostro pero cuya dulce voz escuchaba cual canto solemne, imponiéndose por sobre todo y siendo exclusiva para sus oídos.

-------

-Sakuno-chan, nos vamos juntas? – preguntó una joven de cobrizo cabello a una castaña que parecía muy ocupada escribiendo en una agenda de negro color.

La muchacha negó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Tengo que escribir la bitácora y luego entregarla a la dirección.- contestó con cierto pesar en el tono.

-Es una pena, que te hayan nombrado encargada en el primer día de clases.- mencionó Osakada colocando su maletín en su sitio dispuesta a acompañar a su amiga. Al ver el gesto, Ryusaki reaccionó.

-No te preocupes, Tomoka-chan.- le dijo.- Es mejor que te adelantes, prometo irme temprano a casa y sin perderme.- comentó esto último para hacer sonreír a su amiga pero obtuvo el efecto contrario.

-Sakuno…- habló la muchacha con preocupación.

-Jaja, era una broma, por favor no te preocupes. Adelántate a casa, yo estaré bien.- esta vez con un tono dulce y sereno, la de ojos rojizos logró convencer a Osakada.

-Esta bien.- aceptó resignada.- Llámame cuando llegues a casa.- le dijo y antes de desaparecer hizo un gesto de despedida, para luego esfumarse.

La de cabello largo y marrón miró el vació por donde su amiga se había ido. No verla en todo el verano, fue imposible para ella. Pero sabía que si la veía, lo primero que la muchacha haría sería preguntarle por…él. Y eso era lo que más ella quería evitar. No sentirse preparada, después de haber llorado su partida y luego recibir la gran noticia de que él volvería, era demasiada dicha que no pudo soportar en su cuerpo.

Así como no se sintió esa vez preparada para su ida, aludía que no lo estaría para su regreso. Y se sumergió en esa idea. Resistiendo la idea de buscarlo, impidiéndose siquiera la idea de pensar en él…no le aguantaba en el corazón la inmensa y tortuosa felicidad que en su pecho la carcomía.

Llevó una delicada mano a una hebra de su cabello, examinándolo con inquisitivos ojos para luego soltarlo.

Él tampoco…la había buscado…

Dejó el lapicero sobre la mesa y cerró su puño sobre ella. Sus ojos entristecieron, su bello rostro ensombreció. Después de años de no verlo, de no estar comunicada con él, sólo los comentarios en las revistas especializadas en tenis, le mencionaban de vez en cuando. Saber por medio de los otros titulares (en ese entonces), cualquier noticia con respecto a lo que estaba haciendo…siempre, como siempre ella, pendiente de su inalcanzable amor.

Y así se volvió. Inalcanzable.

Un poco de brisa que se escudriñaba por la abertura de una ventana mal cerrada, refrescaba la tez de su rostro. Eso logró calmarla un poco. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban intensos, lágrimas peligraban en salir, lo evitó.

No era momento de llorar, se dijo. Tenía que terminar con lo que había dejado pendiente.

Era una pena.

¿Qué cosa?

Que no hablase de sus tareas.

--------

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, dispuesta a irse a casa. Con maleta en mano y una inteligible sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía muy segura y a la vez no tanto de lo que en su mente se cruzaba.

Si imaginaba a ella misma, delante de Echizen, obligándolo a que le correspondiera los sentimientos que ella, previamente, había confesado con falsa facilidad. Se avergonzaba de lo absurda que podía ser sus fantasías a veces. De ahí, se soñó confesándole lo mucho que lo amaba y obteniendo por respuesta algo como… "¿Quién eres?" Eso la destrozaría. Se sintió ahora mal por lo que su imaginación de "niña" podía hacerle. También pensó en cartas pero, temblaría de miedo y todo le sería una pérdida de tiempo porque no encontraría el valor de entregársela. Desechó muchas ideas que a su mente se veían, cada una tenía un resultado peor que el anterior. Y así, pronto, Ryusaki Sakuno-san se deprimió.

Salió del edificio sin rumbo fijo a donde irse. Aún no había cruzado el portón de la escuela, se detuvo a medio camino. Miró al cielo, su uniforme se bañó en colores anaranjados oscuros y claros. Su cabello largo brillaba intenso a la luz del sol que poco a poco se ocultaba. Sus ojos rojizos contemplaban a duras penas al astro solar desaparecer por entre los edificios que había de fondo.

No sabía que era, pero en ese momento, una energía recorrió su cuerpo, recuperando su ánimo. Su amor por él era como el mismo sol, que si bien se ocultaba a veces para dar paso a algo grande, siempre volvía con más fuerza. Más brillante, más hermoso.

Dejó caer su maletín al suelo y extendió ambos brazos, como recibiendo al sol entre ellos. Comenzó a dar vueltas. Su cabello danzaba, sus faldas también, la tierna sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados. Lindo ángel que baila al atardecer en dicha y en pura felicidad, imperturbable.

Se sentía sola en ese lugar, única. Era su momento, agradecía muchas cosas. El comenzar un nuevo año escolar, el tener buenas nuevas amigas, el volver a ver a la mejor amiga que había tenido y que tanto había extrañado, el que existan los milagros…, el que él haya vuelto a Japón, el que él esté en su escuela, en su salón. Dio gracias también a que su amor, a pesar de los años se haya mantenido fiel y presente, y por último agradeció que existiese un mañana, ya que existía la seguridad absoluta de volverlo a ver.

Una silueta observaba desde las sombras a la muchacha dar vueltas interminables sin fin alguno. De brazos cruzados, lo primero que se le ocurrió al muchacho de divinos ojos dorados, era que la jovencita era extraña. La miró bien, notó como el contorno de la figura femenina se iluminaba con el brillo del sol. Pareciese que fuese por brillo propio. Caminó sigiloso hasta posarse a pocos metros de ella.

Vio que en el piso se encontraba el maletín de la susodicha extraña. Por acto reflejo, atinó a tomarlo y; leyendo, también por instinto, el nombre de la persona a la que pertenecía aquel objeto.

Sus gatunos ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

_Ryusaki Sakuno_

Extrañamente recordaba ese nombre.

Dejó de mirar la maleta para verla a ella, que seguía en su danza. Su ver anonadado, extrañado de que la persona que estuviese frente a él, fuese la misma que una vez lo despidió con "actitud extraña" (entiéndase nerviosismo) en el aeropuerto. Ella, misma niña, seguía girando con los brazos abiertos, de ojos que no ven y sonriéndole a la nada. Quedó…mudo.

Su expresión se tornó rápidamente seria cuando, la castaña paró en su sitio, de espaldas a él, y dejó escapar un suspiro de sus rosas labios.

-Gracias…-dijo entre el suspiro dado y abrió los rojos ojos cual rubíes.

-Terminaste?

-Eh?-habló en hilo de voz ya que la otra voz, masculina y ajena, la dejó fría. Volteó lentamente hasta encontrase con la persona que tras ella, sostenía su maleta y que le miraba con una ceja alzada y con sonrisa irónica plantada en los labios.

-Ryo…Ryoma-kun!- esbozó ella en gritó.

Lo que menos creyó, lo que menos esperó ahora, lo que había dejado para mañana, apareció frente a ella y, esta vez, no hubo pensamiento que invocara su pronta presencia.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí…digo, a…a esta hora? – con claro nerviosismo presente, no pudo evitar tartamudear. Una sombra roja había marcado fuertemente sus mejillas.

-Dormía.-contestó a secas.- Tú que hacías.

No preguntaba, ordenaba por respuesta.

-¿Me…me viste…? – temió por la contestación.

Él alzó aún más la ceja.

-Era muy…notorio, Ryusaki.-contestó serio. El ver gatuno posado fijamente en la mujer.

Sakuno sólo pudo ocultar el rostro bajo el flequillo, avergonzada. Él sonrió con ironía. Ella había juntado ambas manos y temblaba ligeramente, Echizen contempló con borrosos ojos la visión de la muchacha. Aún la veía iluminada…

-Etto,…yo…- empezó. No entendía que le pasaba, lo tenía cerca ella…eso era lo que le pasaba. Levantó su vista al joven de verdes reflejos en el cabello. Él le devolvía la mirada, un suave viento movía ligeramente sus cabellos y vestiduras. Notó su maletín en manos de este.- Podrías devolverme,… mi maleta…por favor…

El muchacho cerró los ojos y caminó hacia ella con aire aburrido. Le extendió el objeto para que lo tomara mas cuando esta lo agarró, un suave roce de dedos se produjo. Ryusaki rápidamente cogió su maletín y lo abrazó a su pecho.

-Gracias...-dijo tímida.

El de ver gatuno se le quedó viendo de nuevo extrañado. Cada reacción de la jovencita causaba ese efecto en él. Era preocupante…mas ahora. Antes, al menos, procurada no prestar mucha atención. Tan sólo cerrar sus ojos y soltar su frase que lo caracterizaba, era suficiente.

Mas, en este momento, no podía apartar la vista de ella.

El sol iluminaba su rostro, dándole bellos tonos anaranjados a sus mejillas de por sí sonrosadas. Sus labios también habían adquirido un bello color rojizo, al igual con sus ojos…que extrañado notó muy brillantes. Ojos que ya había visto antes y que nunca apreció como debía.

Sintió un poco de remordimiento.

-Etto…Ryoma-kun¿pasa algo? – preguntó Sakuno al verse tan examinada.

El joven se percató que se había quedado viendo a la mujer por mucho tiempo, desvió su rostro y cerró los ojos con el entrecejo presente.

-Nada.- dijo serio y comenzó a caminar.- Me voy.- habló pasando por su lado.

Frío.

Eso es lo que sintió en ese momento.

-¿Te… vas? – no pudo contener decir con tristeza.

Echizen paró y la miró de reojo. Expectante.

-Qué.

-¿Otra vez…te vas?

No habló. Sus ojos se contrajeron un poco en sorpresa.

Rápidamente, la castaña se dio cuenta que dijo demasiado. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados con prisa y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Jeje.- río temblorosa.- Que hablo...- entre risitas.- Claro que te tienes que ir, a tu casa, jaja…- calló un momento. Se dio vuelta, quedándose frente a él. Llevó ambos manos atrás de ella y sonrió con dulzura.- Adiós, Ryoma-kun…-soltó.

Esta imagen ya la había vivido antes. Ella, a su vista, sonriéndole y diciéndole adiós. Sintió un desconocido dolor en su pecho junto con unos palpitares fuertes y sin definición.

Abrió su boca para decir algo pero ella le ganó.

-Ryoma-kun…sólo por si acaso… por si llega el mañana y no te vuelva a ver…-

-Que hablas, Ryusaki.- interrumpió el muchacho con dejo molesto.

Ella se sonrojó.- Yo no quiero…que te vayas, otra vez…

-Que…

-No deseo que te alejes nuevamente.- dijo en un solo respiro. El rostro encendido de vergüenza pero también muy triste.- Quiero volverte a ver mañana…en la escuela…- dudo que decir.- Yo…

-Porque.

-Como?- pregunto confusa Ryusaki.

-Sólo porqué.

Su boca estaba entreabierta, su mente pensaba con rapidez que decirle al joven impaciente frente a ella. Su mirada inquisidora dominaba en ella, la ponía más nerviosa. Sabía que si hablaba iría a tartamudear.

-Esto no va a ningún lado.- soltó de repente Echizen dándose media vuelta.

Ella reaccionó.

-No, espera, Ryoma-kun.- gritó como sólo ella podía hacerlo, lo suficientemente alto y claro como para que el muchacho se detuviera.

-Que.- no sabía si estaba molesto porque le hacían perder su tiempo y que la actitud de la muchacha le fastidiaba, o era que no le decían lo que deseaba escuchar.

Caprichoso.

-Te…quiero…-dijo en hilo de voz. Su rostro había aumentado en colores con cada palabra.

-No te escucho.- habló con sinceridad.

Ella subió su mirada incrédula, luego la volvió a bajar y apretó sus puños.- Yo…te quiero…-esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero no tanto como para que el muchacho entendiera.

-Que?

Ryusaki en un arranque de valor poco común, cerró los ojos y apretó más sus puños, con fuerza en ellos. Abrió sus labios dispuesta a gritar. Sus mejillas ya no podían subir más sus tonos rojos.

Más tarde se arrepentiría de esto.

-QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO.- gritó haciendo eco.-….Ryoma-kun….-agregó con tímida voz.

El de ojos ámbares no dejaba de parpadear aún sin comprender muy bien lo que había escuchado. Una leve sombra carmesí se aproximó en sus mejillas pálidas.

-Tú me quieres…- habló el muchacho un poco sorprendido.

-S…sí.- respondió tímidamente una jovencita.

El joven se llevó una mano a los cabellos, casi con frescura…más bien para relajarse.

-O sea…yo te gusto…-volvió a repetir.

-Aha…- contestó ella con el rubor de su rostro en tonos más fuertes.

Él cerró los ojos y colocó una mano en su mentón.

-Tienes ese tipo de sentimientos… por mí…- por tercera vez habló el chico frente a ella, avergonzándola más de lo que ya estaba.

-Sí…Ryoma-kun….- dijo esta tapando su mirar con su flequillo de cabello.

El joven de ojos dorados como de gato miró con infantilismo a la muchacha. Estaba de pie junto a ella cerca del portón principal del colegio. La mano que estaba posaba en su mentón bajo hasta esconderse en un bolsillo del pantalón negro, la otra mano, en el hombro, sostenía su maleta.

No tenía ni idea del como había llegado a esta situación.

Un cielo anaranjado presente en la ciudad.

Las sombras de ambos estudiantes eran proyectadas largamente en el suelo y un viento frío comenzaba a hacerse presente, provocando escalofríos en la muchacha, cuya falda corta danzaba por la ventisca.

El frío cesó.

-Me amas… Ryusaki?

Ella levantó su vista a él.

¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

-Qué…-dijo con su dulce voz confusa.

Ahora, la persona que no entendía, era ella.

-Sólo responde…demonios…-musitó lo último muy bajo para que ella no lo escuchase, cosa que no lo hizo. Él evitaba mirarla, estaba serio.-No voy a repetirlo.- ordenó.

-S…sí.- contestó ella observándolo con timidez. Un bello rostro encendido no podía tener.

Él sonrió complacido pero manteniendo su dejo de arrogancia.

-Entonces, está bien así.- soltó.

Ella no comprendía lo que quería decir pero de alguna manera le tranquilizaba.

Sus ojos color miel se dirigieron a ella. Severa mirada pero diferente a las que él solía dar a sus contrincantes. Esta era un ver determinado, prometedor…

-No me iré a ningún lado.- dijo seriamente.

Sakuno sonrió, no sabía de que pero lo hizo. Otra vez, él causando ese efecto en ella. Cualquier cosa que dijese podía animarla, ponerla feliz…

-Bien…-respondió ella cerrando sus ojos cansada. Sus manos estaban frente a ella, sosteniendo suavemente su maleta. Sus cabellos había caídon, gracias al viento, a su pecho, sólo unos cuántos daban sobre su rostro.

Él con simpleza se encargó de apartarlos. Ante su tacto tan sorpresivo ella, ella abrió los ojos, sus mejillas nuevamente encendidas. El detuvo su mano en una de ellas.

-Dame tiempo.- le dijo sin mas. Sin explicación, eso era todo lo que le pedía.

La castaña asintió suavemente.

-No me iré a ningún lado.- reiteró.- Volveré…- agregó.-…a ti.- finalizó. El semblante frío y serio siempre presente. No podía cambiarlo, así como tampoco pudo callar lo que debía de decir.

No lloró. Pero un sentimiento muy diferente al de tristeza la embargó de pies a cabeza.

Asintió nuevamente sonriendo con infinita dulzura.

Echizen devolvió la sonrisa muy ligeramente.

Al fin, la figura obscura, la silueta que lo acompañaba en sus sueños, el rostro borroso… al fin, todo cobraba forma.

Era ella.

Apartó su mano de donde estaba, el rostro de ella, y dio media vuelta. Ryusaki seguía donde estaba, observando su espalda marchar. Sintió pena.

Y esta vez, quiso llorar.

-Nos vemos…mañana.- lo oyó decir y levantó su caída cabeza. Notó una mano, una señal de despedida, de victoria…quien sabe. Pero él, le prometía regresar. Esta vez había seguridad en su regreso, en que lo vería al día siguiente en su puesto del salón, durmiendo…mirando al vacío por la ventana, no haciendo caso…, pero lo vería.

Dio gracias por haberlas dado.

-Claro, Ryoma-kun.- contestó sonriente a su despedido.-Hasta mañana.- gritó alzando una mano en señal de…esperanza.

-------

Su contestación, que no fue vista, fue una sincera sonrisa. Talvez de felicidad, talvez de ironía…nunca definiría de que. Sólo sonrió y siguió caminando sin voltear atrás. Él sabía, que aquella muchacha seguiría ahí, esperándolo.

En eso también había seguridad, siempre la hubo, que ella esperaría pacientemente su retorno.

Quizá, esta noche, al fin podría ver el bello rostro de la silueta que siempre lo acompañaba en sueños.

-Dame tiempo…-susurró.-…para que así…-continuó.-…pueda amarte tal y como te lo mereces.- prometió al sol del atardecer, testigo de ese momento.

Apretó su puño en su bolsillo con determinación.

-Espera una vez más por mí…Ryusaki.

Caminó, el sol ya se ocultaba tras los edificios, dando así paso a las primeras estrellas del cielo de Japón. Levantó su vista seria a ella para luego formar una sonrisa desafiante a la oscuridad del firmamento.

-No falta mucho para que llegue ese momento.

FIN

----------

**ɸ-Haine Asakura-ɸ**


End file.
